SasuSaku Oneshots Collection
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: Certain events from the manga with tons of SasuSaku-ness. Contains OOC-ness and a jealous Sasuke...
1. Annoying

**A/N: I don't know EXACTLY how many oneshots there are going to be, but these are just random SasuSaku fluffy (not so much) oneshots.**

**It'll just be me inserting random SasuSaku moments of events that has happened in the anime or manga. So for each oneshot, the time of the series it takes place varies, I'll put each of them in order by episode though :) **

* * *

_Title: Annoying_

_Chapter: Chapter 3_

_Rating: K or T_

_Genre: Angst/Romance/Drama (Should it be drama?)_

_Word Count: 884 (including the author's notes)_

_Summary: How did Sasuke feel after calling Sakura 'annoying' for the first time?_

* * *

_**i. Annoying**_

"-a stupid moron-"

Stop it. Oh, how he wished _so much_ to say that so that she would just shut up. She's nothing more than an obsessive fangirl like all the others.

"-he's also very dumb too-"

He just stood there, back turned to her, listening to her babble on about Naruto, or as he would call him, 'Dobe'. Which reminds him, _where did_ that Dobe go to? That was the only reason why he was wasting his _own_ lunch time just to go look for him. He had to get revenge against the blonde, who had foolishly snuck up on him, tied him up, and even _gagged_ him. He even went as far as to _HENGE_ _(transform)_ into him! The only reason why he was even _gracing_ her his presence was because he thought that she might know where the Dobe had ran off to!

"-I say we just let him be-" she continued to babble like some fool he thought.

Of course, he wasn't dumb. In fact, he was very smart for someone his age. He was a _UCHIHA PRODIGY_ for Kami's sake! He only had two goals in life to accomplish.

One: Kill Itachi and finally avenge the Uchiha clan.

Two: Find someone to 'restore' the clan with.

His top priority right now was to kill his brother, Itachi. He had to go find the Dobe and start his training. He had no time to stop his busy schedule just to listen to some crazy fangirl babble all day! So _why_!? Why did he stop for her!? He inhaled and exhaled softly, trying to get his brain back on gears again.

She continued to ramble and ramble, unaware that he had turned his head slightly with a glare aimed at her. Something in his heart stirred as he heard the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"Naruto's just some kid who has no friends at all. He's just some loser with no family or friends-"

Fury.

"Shut up." His voice commanded, sounding deathly calm, but stern at the same time.

Fury rose and stirred violently, making him unable to control his actions. Fury made his head turn with an angry glare full of hate and replied with, "You're _annoying_." He hatefully spat at her, narrowing his eyes even further. "You have _no right_ to talk about him like that." he continued, angry eyes on her.

Thanks to her, he was reminded of the cruel fate that was bestowed upon the Uchiha clan _that_ night involving _**him**_. Therefore, he had every right to be angry, darn it!

That's when he saw it. The hurtful, heartbroken look in her viridian eyes as they widened in complete shock, mouth agape. All was suddenly quiet as the wind picked up and its gentle waves made their clothes rustle and their hair freely fluttering in the air. The sounds of leaves were heard as the wind occasionally tore them off from the branches they grew on into the air.

He quickly shook his head, so fast that it looked like he didn't move at all. He didn't know why, but guilt swarm its way into his heart, replacing the anger that was once there. Why did he feel guilty all of a sudden? And towards a _FANGIRL_ too? He simply harrumphed silently _(Is that possible?)_, shoved his - unconsciously cleansed - fists into his pockets, and trudged off into the direction of the academy, fully aware of the pair of sad, viridian eyes trailing after his figure.

He had no time for this he thought, for he had to meet his new 'sensei' with the rest of this so-called 'Team 7' he was - much to his dismay - assigned to. He 'hn-ed' seeing how he'll have to deal with the Dobe another time.

* * *

**A/N: Geez... Talk about sad and angsty in this one. Sorry it this one isn't so SasuSaku-ish! But remember, this is only the _FIRST_ oneshot out of _'I-don't-know-how-many-more'_ oneshots! So, look forward to the next one! Not to mention, this IS _SASUKE_ we're talking about here! So, there's _BOUND_ to be some hatefulness and angst in this story!**

**As for Sakura: Yes, she is acting like a bitch in this one. But that _IS_ how she acted at the beginning! She'll improve later on! I still _LOVE_ you, Sakura-chan!~**

**By the way, I _COMPLETELY_ made up Sakura's dialogue in this one 'cause I'm WAY too lazy to check in the anime or the manga.**

**Mind if I bothered you for a review? It's healthy for me, the writer, because you, the reader, are letting me know that you like my stories and wish to support me!**


	2. Cute When She's Asleep

**A/N: Shit... I forgot the disclaimer in the first one. So...**

**Disclaimer: I live in ****AMERICA**** not ****JAPAN****. I am a ****GIRL****, not a ****JAPANESE**** man. Enough said.**

**Edit (8/17/13): I just realized that it is not "cleansing her fist", but instead: "clenching her fist". *facepalm* Ugh... I'll fix it. Strangely enough, I instantly corrected it in my head when I read '_Binbougami Ga!_' and Sakura (not HARUNO) yelled "CLENCH YOUR TEETH!"**

* * *

_Title: Cute When She's Asleep_

_Chapter: Chapter 7_

_Rating: K or T_

_Genre: Romance/Humor/Fluff_

_Word Count: 1069 (including everything else)_

_Summary: What exactly did our beloved Sasuke thought and did while waiting for Sakura to wake up after she fainted? My lame attempt at trying to make emo Sasuke not so emo :D _

* * *

_**ii. Cute When She's Asleep**_

He kept on struggling and struggling, but no avail. His entire body was stuck in the ground, with only his head popping up, making him resemble a jack-o-lantern. Greatly embarrassing for a Uchiha heir for sure! It was all because of his foolish act of letting his guard down, letting Kakashi-sensei dive into the ground, only to reappear behind him and dragged _him_ under with him!

Struggle. Struggle. Groan of defeat. No avail again...

He snarled under his breath, cursing his 'sensei' with every single torturous and possible death threats he knew of. Just then, a bush nearby rustled. He turned his head and his eyes met with a very shocked looking pinknette, who also had her mouth agape. She gasped under her breath.

She froze in her about-to-run pose, staring at his head incredulously for a second. She turned her head and adverted her eyes, muttering something along the lines of 'It's _just_ a dream!'

He stared at her, wondering if she had gone crazy, but remained silent.

She adverted her eyes back to him nervously, clenching her fist tightly. She felt like she just came out of a horror movie and into its sequel. The scene before her sure looked like it! First, she was shown a genjutsu of her '_beloved'_ being jabbed with kunai(s) and shuriken(s) all over him, blood gushing all over him, then she was shown with _THIS_ scene of his '_dislodged'_ head, with it staring back at her like **SHE** was the one who was crazy! Oh, how she felt like tearing off her hair in frustration!

He continued to wonder about her sanity, and decided to take action. "Sakura." he said, surprised that there was no signs of scorn or hate in his voice.

She reacted by screaming her head off, "AHHH! It's a dislodged head! Sasuke-kun had his head CHOPPED OFF!" The intensity of that scream was so loud that he was sure the Dobe and Kakashi heard it no problem. However, in this situation, Sasuke _had_ to wince, dismayed at the fact that he couldn't really cover his poor ears right now.

She, out of shock, had fainted, tumbling backwards to the ground. She was passed out cold.

"The hell?" he questioned, looking at her unconscious form weirdly.

* * *

It had been 25 minutes later that he had - somehow - gotten himself free. He attempted to walk away, wanting to leave the still-unconscious girl alone. He just wanted to continue searching for Kakashi and get those damn bells and _get it over with already_! He had no time to _babysit_ a fangirl! But, something in his heart told him to stay when his mind told him to go. He tried - keyword: tried - to move his legs, but they stood their ground, like they were super glued.

He exhaled a deep sigh as he followed his legs back to Sakura. He knelt down on all fours by her side as he towered over her. Quite embarrassing indeed, considering the... positions they were in now. If Kakashi was here, he'd be wondering if his students were about to kiss or even do... _**'it'**_. He cursed, it would take a while just for her to wake up! He was, however, unaware of the faint red tint covering his cheeks as he kept cursing.

He cursed his brother, the Dobe, and Kakashi mentally. Kakashi... When he was done here, the raven-haired genin swore there will be hell happening to his 'sensei' when he sees him! His murderous train of thoughts were broken when he had heard his name being muttered underneath him.

"...Sa... suke... kun..." she murmured, turning her head to his direction.

He didn't know why, but he _blushed_. She was so DARN CUTE when she's asleep! That peaceful, serene look on her face as she slept _(He had forgotten that she fainted.),_ the soft, angel-like smile, her eyelashes fluttering softly, her pink cheeks, and those luscious pair of lips-

What in heaven or hell was he _doing_!? He harbored absolutely NO FEELINGS AT ALL WHAT-SO-EVER for that crazy - cute - pink-haired fangirl, who had a HUGE crush on him! He shook his head and adverted his eyes from the sleeping ang- **GIRL**, he had meant to say. Damn her and her cuteness! He felt like slapping himself and damping himself in cold water 'cause of his flushed crimson face, a feat that he had never done before.

He did NOT want to be here at _ALL_, thank you very much! But oddly, his body did not comply, for it had stayed in its exact position.

She had _finally_ began to wake up, shown from her stirring and groaning. He quickly put on his passive mask and stared at her emotionless. Thankfully, his blush was gone by now. Albeit, his heart secretly thumped against his rib cage violently, a reason he did not know why.

"S-Sasuke-kun..?" was the first thing that came from her lips as she awoke. Viridian meets Onyx.

"Finally, you woke up." He stood up and turned his back towards her, she following his actions. "I've wasted enough time here. We're running out of time..."

After some more time explaining to the bemused Sakura about his clan history and his revenge, he cursed that the timer Kakashi had set gone off. Together, they both made their way back.

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE making Sasu-chan all flustered!~ And if you see an empty gap between this A/N and the very last sentence of this story, then the horizontal tool did'nt do its job properly -_-'**

**I had to shorten the ending, 'cause I couldn't remember what they said exactly.**

**Ironic, how I am a person who loves LONG chapters and I'm writing (typing actually) short ones... Darn you, Kishi for not including SasuSaku... TT^TT**

**Remember the old routine: If you like this story(ies) then review/fav/follow this!**


	3. His Discomfort Towards His Teacher

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I live in ****AMERICA,**** not ****JAPAN****. I am an ****AMERICAN GIRL****, not a ****JAPANESE MAN****. Enough said.**

* * *

_**Reviewers:**_

_**JLgods01**__: OMG! You read my mind! I was going to EXACTLY do just that! *A*_

_**StillIntoSonic**__: Of course, there are SasuSaku moments in The Land of Waves arc! You DON'T CARE about the oneshots!? *le gasp* Don't worry about the part where Sasu-chan leaves 'cause that is a __**MAJOR**__ SasuSaku moment! But, I also want to include all the other SasuSaku moments first... Hope you understand... *sweatdrop* Omg, I love your name *A*~_

* * *

_Title: His Discomfort Towards His Teacher_

_Chapter: Chapters 9-10_

_Rating: K or T_

_Genre: Romance/Humor_

_Word Count: 1018 (including everything else)_

_Summary: Sasuke's discomfort towards Kakashi increases as Team 7 encounters the treacherous duo, The Demon Brothers, during their mission of escorting the bridge builder, Tazuna._

* * *

_**iii. His Discomfort Towards His Teacher**_

"But, don't worry. There won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission." Kakashi happily stated, ruffling Sakura's head gently.

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" The pink-haired girl asked innocently, staring back at him smiling.

"Of course not!" he reassured warmly with a smile. Well, with the mask, no one knows if it's even a smile...

Throughout this whole exchange, both weren't aware that Tazuna had a pained look etched on his face and Sasuke staring at them all, suspicious of Tazuna's actions. However, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at how Kakashi was chatting with Sakura like they were good buddies or something. Naruto was completely oblivious since he wasn't even paying attention.

Everyone remained quiet for the rest of the time as they trudged through the forest path. His students were oblivious to the fact that there was a water puddle in the middle of the road, but Kakashi noticed it. _'Strange... It hasn't rained in the last couple of weeks...'_ he thought bemused as he wordlessly passed it, unaware that a figure's head rose up from it.

The figure rose up followed by another figure appeared, one holding a chain and snuck up on the unsuspecting sensei as the chain wrapped around him harshly. "What!?" Kakashi exclaimed, alerting everyone else as they also were shocked.

"One down." The first figure stated ominously as both mysterious figures pulled the chain and to everyone's discomfort and horror, Kakashi's body got slashed up in pieces, blood splattering everywhere as everyone gasped, horrified.

"Two down." was heard as both the mysterious ninjas appeared behind the sweating, angry Naruto. He turned around just in time to see Sasuke intercept by throwing kunai(s) and shuriken(s) into the chain, sticking it into tree trunks.

* * *

The battle continued on for some time...

Sakura was watching her teammates fight _(well, mostly Sasuke fought...)_ fearfully. Next to her was the equally-scared Tazuna, who was trembling and sweating like he had run miles around the village. Sakura noticed that the two dangerous ninjas were now running into her direction, alerting her. _'He's coming!'_ She took out a single kunai, jumped in front of Tazuna, and got into a defense position. "Sir, get back!" she yelled at Tazuna, who was caught off guard at her sudden action.

Sasuke immediately took notice of it and swiftly appeared in front of her, his arms spread out. He didn't know why he did that. Upon seeing her in danger, he just felt the need to come to her rescue. He concluded that it was because that they are teammates. I mean, why else would he do that '_heroic'_ act for her? He wanted to stop the erratic beating of his heart, but he didn't know how. His heart always thumped whenever he's near her now. He just wanted to know _WHY_.

He felt no pain because Kakashi appeared out of nowhere in front of the raven-haired genin and managed to take out both the ambushing ninjas with almost no effort at all.

_'Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!'_ Sakura wanted to jump up and down out of relief. Had Kakashi not come, then she would have been dead for sure! She had forgotten Sasuke was in front of her as she mentally cheered and thanked Kakashi a hundred times. That's when she realized that Kakashi-sensei had used the substitution jutsu. As proof, there was a log at the place of his '_supposedly dead'_ body.

Sasuke glanced back to see Sakura's face all lit up, a cheerful expression sprouted on her face, holding her fists to her chest excitedly. Once again, a twinge of jealousy stroke him as he watch with an annoyed face. _'Hn... Show-off...'_

More jealousy came as he watched his so-called '_sensei'_ praise Sakura. And it was after this moment, that he officially decided that he didn't like Kakashi _**one bit**_.

Through his perpetual vision, he saw the Dobe frozen in shock and disbelief as Kakashi didn't praise him at all. He had to find some way to vent out this jealousy and he did it by...

"Hey. You alright, Mr. Scaredy Cat?" he taunted with a matching smile, quickly angering said _'scaredy cat'_ - a.k.a. Naruto, who had glared back. Oh, how the blonde would _LOVE_ to retort something that would hurt his huge _'stick-shoved-up-his-ass'_ ego!

The onyx-eyed genin smirked. Annoying the Dobe was a _GREAT_ way of venting out jealousy, he should do it more often. And it was after this moment, that he officially decided that he didn't like Kakashi _**one bit**_ **AND** enjoys annoying the hell out of the Dobe.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... For this one, I **_**HAD**_** to look at the manga 'cause I couldn't work my brain's memories -_-' So most of the dialogue belongs to the people that translated the manga. If you're curious, it's Chapters 9-10.**

**I know the fighting sucks, but I'm a person that sucks at writing fighting scenes... so... yea... **

**Kids, don't ever follow Sasu-chan's example and vent your jealousy at others. In the end, it'll only be bad for you... **


	4. Secretly Rivals in Love?

**A/N: I noticed that in the last oneshot, there were multiple grammar mistakes... I guess I deserved it for not writing a draft first or nor rechecking the grammar... I'll stop ranting now... TT^TT**

**Disclaimer: I live in ****AMERICA,**** not ****JAPAN****. I am an ****AMERICAN GIRL****, not a ****JAPANESE MAN****. Enough said.**

* * *

_**Reveiwer:**_

_**JLgods01**__: Really? Sasuke being jealous was the first thing that came to my mind when I first saw it O.o And ARIGATOU! You're the only one who's supporting this story! I appreciate it! ;A;_

* * *

_Title: Secretly Rivals in Love?_

_Chapter: Chapters 18-19_

_Rating: K or T _

_Genre: Romance/Humor/Fluff_

_Word Count: 2461 (including everything else)_

_Summary: Sasuke gets jealous when he finds Sakura whispering with Naruto, both chatting casually and friendly. He was very aware that the Dobe has a crush on the pinknette. Does this make them both secretly rivals in love as well!?_

* * *

_**iv. Secretly Rivals in Love?**_

He mentally scoffed at his assignment given by Kakashi.

Preposterous. He could climb that tree easily, even if he weren't supposed to use his hands. The thought of using chakra for _CLIMBING_ a tree was rather preposterous in his opinion. He scoffed at his 'sensei's' demonstration as his 'sensei' focused his chakra into his feet and started walking steadily up the tree trunk, managing to look casual as well.

He exhaled softly. He could do this, 'cause he **is** a _Uchiha prodigy_!

* * *

"And that is how you climb a tree using only your chakra. Any questions?" His lone eye searched for any signs of puzzlement or confusion coming from his students. To his utter relief, none were shown. He was glad that Sakura took the responsibility of teaching Naruto what chakra was or else Kakashi might have died from trying to work up a good explanation from his already-exhausted brain.

The gray-haired jounin was starting to like his team - even the knuckle-headed Naruto. Albeit, he couldn't help but feel a little bit... distressed and insecure from one of his other student's hateful glare being aimed at him.

Sasuke was his name, he remembered. Kakashi didn't know what was wrong with that boy _at all_. He had been glaring at him ever since Day 1 upon meeting him. Had Kakashi was not carrying both of his crutches in his hands, he would have scratched his head silly, looking like an idiot, trying to figure out why he, an innocent sensei, has been getting death glares from his student - a.k.a. Sasuke.

Sure, he sends almost everyone he knows death glares, but it always seem a little more... _hateful_ when being directed to _him_. In fact, he could just _FEEL_ the hate just facing his direction. Had he done something wrong? Kakashi couldn't help but wonder, anime question marks flying above his head.

Lately, he started noting that each glare became more deadlier whenever he was near Sakura. Sakura... She was like an innocent angel compared to Sasuke. Well, if you minus the whole fangirl issue _then_ she would be an innocent angel. Noting the raven-haired genin's unusual behavior, he wondered if it could perhaps... involve Sakura in some way? He looked at his students, who were vigorously trying to run up the tree using their chakra.

Everything seemed fine, he noted. Perhaps he should keep a close eye on them for any... unusual behavior again. Keep a close eye in the shadows, just like a **real** ninja. Yea, he should do just that.

* * *

He panted heavily, extremely tired and was on the verge of fainting anytime soon. Why couldn't he do it!? It looked **SO** freakin' easy when Kakashi did it! It was simple in his head: Focus your chakra into your feet and simply run up the tree. SO. SIMPLE.

He looked over at the Dobe. The blonde was also in the same condition as he was; tired and sweaty. He looked like he was ready to pass out on the grass and take a well-deserved nap, but his face showed determination. He watched and observed as the cerulean-eyed boy charged up the tree and ended up falling back down after a couple of meters.

The onyx-eyed genin could see that he was doing it all wrong. He had sensed how the orange-clad genin's chakra flared, making his chakra flow unbalanced as he fell back down. That's what happens when you don't focus enough.

He turned his head upwards to examine his tree. The last mark he made was probably a few meters higher that the Dobe, nearly reaching to where a high branch grew at. He was about to attempt another go at the _(poor)_ tree until the Dobe's tired voice reached his ears.

"N-ne... Sasuke-teme..." The cerulean-eyed boy panted, "Why don't we *pant* take a small break...?" he managed to wheeze out, letting out a content sigh as he laid on the grass with his perspiring body.

"Hn. No time for resting, Dobe!" he harshly barked at him, wiping his forehead with his arm, his other hand still clutching a kunai. Actually, he was also very tired and would **kill** to have a small break too, but his damn pride got in the way and refuses to back down now!

"E-eh? Where did Sakura-chan go?" Naruto questioned, trying to look for his missing teammate, turning his head right and left repeatedly.

He would have fired him a heated retort if it weren't for the bubbly voice that broke his train of thoughts.

"Hehe! Up here!" A voice giggled playfully.

Both boys immediately turned their heads upwards at the voice and they met the sight of said missing girl sitting on a high branch, playfully sticking her tongue out as both the males stared at her incredulously. Inwardly, she rather enjoyed the looks on their faces and was biting her lips, trying to make an effort not to laugh out loud right then and there.

"Hi!" The pinknette chirped, grinning. "Ya' know, this is pretty easy!" Sasuke noted that she looked quite cute doing that.

"Wow... Sugoi, Sakura-chan! How did you get up there so fast!?" The orange and blue-clad boy instantly perked up as he questioned his teammate amazed.

"Well..."

"It looks like that the best at controlling chakra right now is Sakura." Kakashi stated, smiling. The pinknette flushed at the sudden attention that was currently on her.

"Wow! You're great, Sakura-chan! That's the girl I put my confidence in!" Naruto praised enthusiastically, holding up his fists eagerly to his chest. _'Though, I am a bit pissed off...'_ This comment made her lower her head in embarrassment, cheeks tinted a rosy pink.

Sasuke was unaware that he had once again - unconsciously - clenched his fists again as he turned his head away with an annoyed look plastered on his face, his clenched hands clutching his kunai even more. Luckily, there was no blood dripping down his hands.

Unfortunately, Sakura had mistaken that look as a look of scorn aimed at her, making her lower her head, feeling down in the dumps. _'I wanted him to be IMPRESSED, not the other way around... Where did I go wrong...?'_ she inwardly inquired, swinging her legs depressingly.

"Wow... Not only does she know a lot about chakra, but her control and stamina are quite good as of now." Kakashi stated as well as praised. "Sakura is the _CLOSEST_ to Hokage, unlike a _**certain someone**_..." he said, earning a glare from Naruto. The gray-haired jounin just shrugged innocently as if to say 'What?' as he continued, "And I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either..." he continued slyly, earning a heated glare from Sasuke.

"Shut up, sensei!" Sakura yelled as she pointed a finger at him, an anxious look on her face. _'Ohhh... Now he's going to hate me for this!'_ she frantically wailed as she turned her head to the boys. She had expected a glare from the Uchiha and an annoyed look from Naruto, but all she saw were two determined faces nodding at each other. She blinked as she shared a confused glance with Kakashi as he smiled knowingly.

* * *

Sakura groaned in frustration and annoyance as she collapsed to the floor, leaning back against a tree, and directing a look at the two still-determined boys. _'Whew! I'm all worn out! How can those two __**STILL**__ keep going?'_

She quirked a delicate, pink eyebrow at the two, who were both now wearing tattered, torn clothes with many holes revealing numerous amounts of bruises. They were both heavily panting on the ground with a huge pile of used kunais scattered around them. The trees they were practicing on had many - actually, WAY more than '_many'_ - scars and lines the boys had made to mark their progress.

She sighed deeply again. _'It's about time that Naruto gives up and starts complaining.'_ she assumed, waiting for a streak of orange and blue run up to her. When she had saw the aforementioned person coming up to her, she sighed for the umpteenth time today, _'I knew it...'_ She impatiently waited for complaints to escape his mouth, but...

"A-ano... Sakura-chan...?" She turned her head to face him as he kneeled on his legs, looking at her timidly. "C-could you... um... give me some tips...?" he asked sheepishly, flashing her a timid grin as she stared at him, surprised.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi had assigned Sakura in charge of looking after Tazuna all by herself, earning a large amount of protests coming from Naruto _("No! What if she was ambushed or something!?" he greatly protested, slamming his hands on the table.)_ and the azure-eyed boy earned a bump to the head by both his teammates. _("Hn. She is a NINJA. She can take care of herself, Dobe.")_

Naruto had to agree with his rival; Sakura was capable of protecting herself. Therefore, he himself have to focus on training harder. _('And beat Teme!')_

Currently, it was only him and Sasuke in the forest right now, resuming yesterday's training even more vigorously than before. Their trees were looking more and more bruised with every mark they scarred it with their kunais. _'Damn it! I'm still too short behind!'_ The blonde cursed mentally, grinding his teeth in frustration as he looked over at Sasuke's tree.

Sasuke on the other hand, was feeling _**lots**_ of things right now. _(So much that it has been bolded!)_ Very annoyed at the fact that the Dobe was catching up _quickly_ and since Sakura was not here at the moment, he - for a strange reason he doesn't know yet - felt a new emotion in him.

Yearning.

His usually thumping heart was beating faster from the exhausted training, but the beating was never strong enough to beat the thumping it made whenever near Sakura. He had missed her presence - well, that does happen to anyone who gets stuck with Naruto alone for a day.

Yesterday, his heart thumped again. Thumping wildly at the **sight** of the _**DOBE**_ and _**SAKURA**_ together. Those two were whispering about something yesterday that Sasuke couldn't quite hear, due to his erratic breathing at the time. He couldn't help but get jealous and curious. What did they talk about? Was it so much of a secret that it had to be _**whispered**_? Was it only something between the two? It was thanks to those two that he couldn't get a good night's sleep last night. Instead, he got a miner migraine from thinking about it too hard.

He turned his head to see the Dobe's face all scrunched up in concentration, his hands in front of him making a sign, so he decided to take this chance and ask him now. He HAD to ask; it keeps _haunting_ him!

"Hey, Naruto!" he yelled as he watched half-amused when he saw the Dobe slip and fall to the ground comically with his face kissing the ground.

"What the hell is your problem!? Can't you see I'm trying to **FOCUS**!?" he screamed as he lifted his head up, angry at the sudden loss of concentration he was feeling 'till now.

"Well... Um..." he stammered, trying to find a good choice of words. He had to ask without sounding suspicious! The suspense was killing him! Curse his jealousy for getting in the way of his training!

"What is it?" The annoyed blonde questioned further, crossing his arms nd looking at him suspiciously. _'It's __**RARE**__ for him to talk to me...'_

He was embarrassed. He couldn't believe that a streak of cimson had escaped and flooded into his face! He thought he resembled his favorite food, tomatoes!

'_**Don't stammer, Sasuke! Don't **__**stammer**__**!'**__ his inner prayed desperately._

"Wha-what did Sakura tell you...?" he asked meekly, turning his head to the side.

'_**NO! My outer! WHY HAVE YOU FAILED ME!?'**__ his inner hollered, wailing._

He couldn't believe he actually said it. True, that the curiosity was killing him - hence the phrase, 'Curiosity kills the cat.' -, but this was his **RIVAL** he was talking to! It was like he was foolishly embarrassing himself and giving him _FULL ACCESS_ to a ticket of his embarrassment for _free_! He had to question to Kami-sama why did he exactly have an _IDIOT_, much less a _Dobe_ for a rival again? An idiot who **enjoys** embarrassing _him_!?

Naruto stared incredulously at his rival, wondering if the Sasuke in front of him was a genjutsu. His face scrunched up in puzzlement until a known grin crept up on his face as he slyly replied, "Secret!~"

The onyx-eyed ninja's body tensed greatly, his own inner berating him! _**'Way to go... Way to go... You managed to embarrass yourself in front of your idiot of a rival! Why don't we just print it in the newspaper for all to see!?' **_

They both stood in silence... Naruto with his impish grin and Sasuke with his irritated glare... And the wind floating through dramatically...

That is... until Kakashi arrived and informed them that it was time for dinner...

The three of them walked back, with both genins behind Kakashi, the adult jounin unaware of the impish grins and death glares his students were sending to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! So long for a oneshot! In case you're wondering, the title came from NARUTO'S and Sasuke's rivalry, NOT Kakashi. But, since Sasu-chan haven't realized his feelings for Saku-chan yet, and Naru-chan actually DOES have feelings for her... hence the title...**

**Again, I had to look into the manga for this one. Some parts of the dialogue came from the manga and I rephrased them and some other parts of dialogue belongs to me.**

**Hope you like jelly Sasu-chan, 'cause you will see him A LOT in future oneshots :D**

**You know my routine: Review/Fav/Follow.**


	5. Just Puppy Love, Right?

**A/N: Sorry if you wished for me to update early, but I had to attend the freshmen summit at my soon-to-be high school and while I was there, I managed to trip on a pole and fell to the cement floor. But don't worry, I had no major injuries :D Just a slight sting and scratch on my right palm (I'm so glad that I'm left handed), a small bruise on my collar bone, and at least 3 faint black spots on my leg joint (where the leg connects at... I'm bad at anatomies...) Other than that, I'm okay! (Though, my mom acted like I was dying -_-) I shall sacrifice my hand for the sake of this story's continuation!**

**Disclaimer: I live in ****AMERICA**** not ****JAPAN****. I am an ****AMERICAN GIRL****, not a ****JAPANESE MAN****. Enough said.**

* * *

_**Reviewers:**_

_**JLgods01: **__*blush* Well, being a SasuSaku supporter for 6 years straight will do that to you... Every time I see a uncomfortable face on Sasuke (like the one he showed for Lee and Idate) then I sorta assume he's jealous, 'cause that's how much I love SasuSaku :D Lol, your wish has been granted in this oneshot ^_^_

_**StillIntoSonic**__: I enjoyed your review that made me laugh so hard mentally xD Arigatou!_

* * *

_Title: Just Puppy Love, Right?_

_Chapter: Chapter 31, 33 (not including chapter 32)_

_Rating: K or T_

_Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst_

_Word Count: 2766 (including everything else)_

_Summary: Sakura was traumatized and cries over the fallen body of Sasuke during the battle with Zabuza and Haku. My guess on what Sakura's thoughts were about in this one :D_

* * *

_**v. Just Puppy Love, Right?**_

Kakashi stared solemnly at the dead body of Haku, which laid motionless in his arms. The gray-haired jounin softly placed his hand over the boy's eyes and gingerly brought his eyelids down, covering his dead, cold eyes. The jounin's head lifted up, "This is my fight." he stated seriously, laying the boy's body on the floor softly.

Viridian orbs roam the bridge, content that the fog had finally lifted up. She was scared stiff that something horrible had happened to her teammates since she didn't know what was happening because of the fog covering the whole bridge. All she could do was stand at the side, guarding Tazuna at the order of Kakashi, and listening to the gruesome sounds of the battle, occasionally wincing at each agonizing scream she heard. She clasped her curled up hands up to her chest, worried.

She desperately wanted to know what Naruto and Sasuke's conditions were. Her face lit up in relief when her eyes found Naruto. She happily shouted, "Naruto! You're alright!" she shouted, relief in her voice.

Naruto, who was taken aback by her shout, thought sadly, _'Sakura-chan...'_ He didn't want to tell her the sad truth of what happened to Sasuke; it would only break her heart. He hated to see his friends depressed. He also hated the fact that he might have lost his best friend-slash-rival. Sure, they were rivals, but they sometimes have fun, despite both of them going too extreme sometimes.

"Huh?" He turned his head to the direction of her confused voice. "What about Sasuke-kun?" she asked, hopefulness latching onto her voice. Her anxious eyes tried to look around for any signs of blue and black.

Naruto's face took on a look of utter horror as his body greatly tensed at her question. He _really_ didn't want to tell her. He couldn't!

Thinking that he didn't hear her question, she repeated it louder, concern and hopefulness still latching onto her voice, "Naruto! Where is Sasuke-kun!?"

Instead of responding, he turned his head to the other side, a very pained look etching onto his face as he cleansed his teeth. He didn't want to bare with seeing her face. Just at the thought of her crying face would be enough to get him to cry too.

The pinknette had a puzzled look, but anyone can see the anxiety and uneasiness sprouting on her face. She froze, think the worst. As she remained speechless, Tazuna stared at her back sadly, his eyes filling with concern for the poor girl.

Kakashi stared at the frozen-still pinknette with a solemn gaze as well. Even though he was still getting used to his team, he knows that he hated seeing his students with such pained looks. Especially if one of them was on the verge of dying and the other one in tears almost! He was suddenly taken aback by surprise as Zabuza unexpectedly charged at him, yelling, "Kakashi! This is no time for sight-seeing!"

His shout brought him back to reality as Kakashi abruptly ducked his head, leaned on his hands, and used his left leg to kick Zabuza in the stomach, the latter letting out a groan of pain.

* * *

As Kakashi continued his battle, Tazuna noticed though his perpetual vision that the girl next to him was trembling and shaking like a scared puppy, frightened. He knew she desperately wanted to rush to Sasuke's side. In fact, it was obvious to him that she has a huge crush on the raven-haired lad. "I'll go with you." She lifted her head to face him with gloomy, viridian eyes, meekly cocking her head sideways. "Then you won't be breaking your sensei's orders." he reassured encouragingly, slowly extending a hand for her to grab.

She thought for a few seconds. Well, it was true that she _did_ wanted to desperately rush to her crush's side and check on his condition... She remained silent as she hesitantly reached to grab his hand, saying only an "Okay." with a hint of gratitude in her tone. She quickly ran, pulling the old man's hand, both running past Naruto's statue-like body. As they ran past out of his line of vision, the cerulean-eyed boy curled up both his hands into fists, the pained look returning to his face and his body trembled slightly.

* * *

Her petite body froze. Her viridian orbs stared in utter shock. The elderly man behind her had on a look of disbelief then turned his head away from the saddening sight.

Viridian eyes stared, horrified at the sight in front of him unconscious on the ground with hundreds of needles jammed into his flesh. Blood gushing from all of his wounds and some of the red, metallic substance were stained on his chin and clothes. Her legs gave out on her, sending her body to the heavily cracked ground, eyes still intently focused on his body.

She gingerly reached out to touch his cheek, "He's cold..." she weakly stated. "This isn't an illusion..." she said knowingly. Inside, her heart felt like shattering into thousands of pieces, wanting to forget this sight.

"Don't mind me... It's best to let it out and cry..." The elder sadly suggested. Even if these kids were a bother, deep down, he cared for them a lot... If only he didn't ask for this mission in the first place, then the raven-haired boy would still be alive! It was **his** fault! He cursed himself mentally, wishing that this whole thing never happened.

"I..." she started, "I always scored 100 percent on the ninja academy exams..." she said softly, making the elder behind her stare at her back with a bemused look. She continued as she delicately stroke his cold cheek, "I memorized over 100 shinobi sayings... I always wrote the correct answers..." she said, inhaling a soft breath before continuing, "On one day's test, this question appeared..."

He remained speechless as he intently listened silently.

"... **_"Write down shinobi saying #25_"**... I wrote down the answer as usual: **_"No matter what situation, a shinobi must keep their emotions on the inside_..."** she said, trying to choke back down the waterfalls that were dripping down her cheeks, "... **_"You must make the mission your top priority. And you must possess a heart that never shows tears..._"**..."

She tried to hold back in her tears, another futile attempt as each droplet fell and landed on his face, making a 'pit pat' sound. She wondered why her heart's beating was so... erratic... Even when she was around him, fangirling at him for the whole day, it has never beaten this fast before. She was well aware that what she felt for him was clearly just one-sided, puppy love... Just like her and Naruto... But still... Her thoughts had put a great impact on her as she suddenly broke her dam and cried senselessly, burying her face into his shirt. She cried his name over and over again.

'_So, this is the way of a shinobi... It's too harsh...'_ Tazuna thought as his eyes observed the crying pinknette. Sorrow entered and filled his eyes as he simply lowered his head to face the ground. He decided it was best for her to cry it all out... Until then, he will remain behind her as if he was invisible.

Naruto brought his hand up and clutched his chest, pained by the pinknette's cries that can be heard throughout the whole bridge. He felt the need to go up to her and hug her. Help her by assuring her that Sasuke would live. Sasuke wasn't the type who dies so easily, right? She was the one who was the most affected by all of this after all... He sighed, looking up at the dark sky. Only Kami-sama knows whether he will live or not...

* * *

*Sniff* *Sniff* *Sob*

_Thump!_

"Sasuke-kun..." A voice choked out, sobbing. *Sniff* *Sob*

'_Did I die?'_ He felt his heart drop, its beating going faint.

*Sob* *Sob* *Hic* *Sniff*

All he could remember last was that he got impaled by hundreds of needles, covering for Naruto and his vision going black.

*Hic* *Sob* *Hic*

He remembered something familiar about that sobbing voice... It sounded suspiciously like...

'_Sakura!?'_

More sniffles could be heard. All he could see was black and hear the sobbing and sniffling of the pinknette.

*Sob* *Sniff* *Hic*

'_Am I...? Am I...?'_ He wanted to try moving his body, but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't feel a thing - except for the unusually heavy mass of weight on his chest and stomach.

* * *

She kept on sobbing and sobbing. No matter what, the tears kept pouring. For the first time, she felt genuine... love coming from her? Sure, she knew it was only one-sided, puppy love, but it was kinda what she wanted to form that rivalry with Ino. She wanted to evenly match with her, without her help. She was tired of being the _'pulp that hasn't blossomed yet'_. So, she used their crushes on Sasuke to do just that. She couldn't help but feel that puppy love of hers growing stronger every moment. But... it was _**just**_ puppy love, right...?

She continued to cry until a tired voice reached her ears.

"Sakura... You're heavy..." he managed to tiredly croak out. If he was fully awake and energized unlike his current condition, he swear that a blush might have 'accidentally' unleashed itself on his ghastly, pale face. Oh, how he wanted to shove her off of him, but his body and heart wouldn't let him. He had to admit, it did feel kinda nice - even though it did rewarded him a _VERY_ damp shirt. How she made his body warm up unintentionally... Baka Sasuke! What were you thinking!? And in such a critical time too!?

She stared at him incredulously, her insides exploding with relief and absolute joy. He just weakly stared at her, eyes half-opened, wondering how long was she going to keep staring at him with anime question marks over him. Her face scrunched up in more tears and relief shone in her viridian orbs as she abruptly launched herself at him, pulling him into a very lung-crushing embrace. She shouted his name repeatedly, not out of sadness this time, but out of pure joy and relief. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Her heart sped up in delight as well, her cheeks flushed red from all the crying.

'_That's great, Sakura...'_ Tazuna thought, his face softening at the _(cute)_ sight.

She, out of happiness, rubbed her cheek with his own, the tears still pouring. He swore if he _WAS_ blushing, he would be as red as a cherry! Wait, what!? Why would _**HE**_ be _BLUSHING_ because of _**HER**_!? It doesn't make any sense to him! Although, if one could examine his face _**VERY**_ closely, they can see a _**VERY TINY**_ tint of pink staining his cheeks.

"S-Sakura... That hurts..." he told her, trying to not groan in pain when his back collided harshly with the hard cement floor from her death-hug just now.

"Ah! G-gome..." she replied sheepishly, feeling slightly guilty for his back. She loosened her grip slightly as she helped him set up whilst he let out a huge sigh.

Even though he slightly enjoyed her concern, he began to wonder about the Dobe. Letting out another cough, he feebly asked, "What about Naruto...? And that masked kid...?"

She gasped in worry. Trying to support him by holding his arm tenderly, she replied, "Don't move! Naruto is fine! And that masked kid is dead..."

His face lifted up in total disbelief. "Dead...? Did Naruto kill him...?" How could Naruto...!? His muscles tensed up at the sudden thought.

She shook her head. "N-no... I'm not sure, but he protected Zabuza..." she informed him, unaware of how his muscles relaxed from her statement. She felt kinda upset that she couldn't deliver him any more detailed information, but hey! It was the fog's fault!

"I see..." It wasn't exactly that informative, but it'll do. He was sure the whole battle made her blanch as white like a ghost and cower in fear. He knew she was a capable ninja like anyone else, but she would still be scared. It's only natural for 13 year olds to be frightened by a killer ninja and bloodshed. Especially if there was a dead body of the one you liked on the floor with hundreds of needles jammed into his flesh, you'd be crying too! _(A/N: Those two sentences were directed to Sakura haters, who thinks she's a crybaby!) _He wanted to sigh in relief to see that she had no bruises, only stray tear marks on her cheeks... He suddenly felt this strange urge to wipe away those stray tears, but hence, his body was too tired and his damn pride and ego got in the way _**again**_!

"I had faith in you..." she suddenly spoke. "It's impressive that you prevented attacks to your critical areas!" she praised, completely oblivious to the whole battle between him and Naruto against Haku.

"No..." he answered truthfully. _'He... From the beginning...'_

"Naruto!" she yelled from across the bridge. "He's alive!" she continued yelling. "Sasuke-kun is alive!" she yelled, extreme joy written on her face.

Kakashi and Naruto whipped their heads around, the latter staring incredulously at his rival and best friend - not that he would _**EVER**_ admit the last thing aloud.

Though, he was a _**teensy tiny bit**_ jealous at the pinknette's attention to the blonde, he stumbled up. Turning his head to the side embarrassed, he meekly raised his arm in the air, a sign that he was okay. The blonde just continued staring, tears beginning to brim in his eyes and his face showed _'joy'_, _'relief'_, _'happiness'_, and most importantly: _'the urge to punch him in the face for taking all those needles for him'_.

But for now, he'll do it later and savor this moment for now... Unbeknownst to him that another enemy was near by...

* * *

**A/N: Okay... I myself am disappointed that there was almost no jelly Sasu-chan in this one... TT^TT But hey! I made it up with a slightly perverted Sasu-chan instead! However, I ain't writing anything M-rated 'cause I'm clearly too young :D**

**Okay, so we have Sakura here, confused if her crush is just one-sided or is it evolving to actual LOVE. Why did I used the term 'puppy love'? Because I simply like it :D I am gonna have loads of fun making Sasu-chan more jealous and confused in the future ones (sarcasm intended because this one took a LONG time to complete...)**

**I tried to somehow lighten the mood around the end because I needed some bits of humor to make me STOP CRYING WATERFALLS FROM TYPING THIS! TT^TT I nearly ended up crying in front of my family just from typing this in my iPod :C**

**Again, I'll just give the manga translators the credit for the dialogue here...**

**You know my routine: Review/Fav/Follow.**


	6. Guilt

**A/N: Hooray! We're already at the Chunin Exams Arc! And you know, I've always wondered exactly WHERE Sasuke went to in episode 20, before Sakura and Naruto met Kankuro and Temari... And so, my SasuSaku senses were tingling from the plot bunnies and created this... SO INCREDIBALY SORRY if you wanted to see Sasuke being jealous at Lee! **

**P.S: HATE THE F****** HORIZONTAL LINE TOOL! So, sorry if you see an imaginary gap with no line at all!**

**Disclaimer: I live in ****AMERICA**,** not ****JAPAN****. I am an ****AMERICAN GIRL****, not a ****JAPANESE MAN****. Enough said.**

**Note (8/17/13): I decided to put what chapter from the manga each oneshot is from since I go to the manga for help instead of the anime. I sometimes hate the anime because Studio Pierrot favors Hinata more than Sakura.**

* * *

_**Reviewers:**_

_**Diana SRG: **__Aww... Arigatou... ^_^~_

_**StillIntoSonic: **__Lol xD I don't mind if you review like this! I need a good laugh when I read my reviews! xD_

_**JLgods01: **__And your bet was right! Sort of... I'm sorry if you're disappointed that this isn't the jealousy with Lee oneshot... But I PROMISE that it'll be VERY soon... *teary eyes*_

_**kinapuff18:**__ Hmmm... Good question... *strokes imaginary beard* I might put the OVA moments, but as a BONUS oneshot instead of being in the actual series, 'cause I don't think the OVA's count as an episode... Sorry if you got confused... By the way, have you seen the OVA called 'Crossed Roads'? It's an OVA with 3D graphics and there is a CUTE SasuSaku moment in it! I would give you a link, but I'm having some issues with Microsoft -_-'_

* * *

_Title: Guilt_

_Chapter: Chapter 34_

_Rating: K or T_

_Genre: Romance/Humor/Fluff_

_Word Count: 2116 (including everything else)_

_Summary: After leaving Sakura and Naruto behind, Sasuke walks off to the training grounds to gather his thoughts. What happens when he senses 2 unknown, but significant chakra signatures in the exact location of his teammates?_

* * *

_**vi. Guilt**_

He was at the training grounds of Team 7. He had grown tired of doing such... annoying, D-ranked missions. He was NOT going to waste his time with lame D-ranked missions that consists of lame tasks - such as pulling weeds, walking dogs, retrieving Tora _(the cat)_ over and over again. No! He should be training to kill that brother of his, Itachi!

Out of frustration, he threw a kunai at the target strapped onto a thick log. The training grounds had numerous amounts of kunais and shurikens scattered all over, making it look like it was raining kunais and shurikens. Panting, he knelt down on his knees for a breather, his body covered in sweat. Using his right arm, he wiped his brow, loss in thoughts.

He didn't understand. Earlier today, he basically called Sakura _'same as Naruto'_ and _'below Naruto'_ - which was indeed true. She IS weaker than the Dobe. So, why did he feel the need to run up to her, hug her like a teddy bear, and apologize senselessly? _(A/N: The thought of that just makes me laugh! Sorry, I had to do it! xD)_

Guilt...?

After a long day's work of - worthless - missions, they had tiredly came back into Konoha with Naruto immediately fainting to the ground out of exhaustion with swirly eyes, proclaiming he was '_deprived'_ of hunger and water. After shaking her head from the dispersing crowd, Sakura - out of worry, but she didn't show it - volunteered to carry him, her arm around his waist and the other holding his arm around her neck. As the pinknette chided the sheepishly laughing, cerulean-eyed boy, Sasuke couldn't help his jealousy once again as he eyed the way she held the Dobe's arm and body. He felt like _ripping_ off his ears from listening to them chat, in fact, he could _hear_ the slight concern in her voice. Sure, it was the regular way that everyone carries an exhausted/fainted person, but he just gets _so freakin'_ jealous every time the Dobe has been touched, made eye contact with, or even praised her like she was his goddess or something!

The very thought just wanted to make him super-glue and duct-tape the Dobe's mouth, wrap him like a mummy, and throw him off a cliff! Or better yet, throw him off a _VOLCANO_!

He growled at yet another thought of them together. Throwing yet another kunai at the target, he ran a hand through his spiky, raven hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. Why was he getting so obsessive and over-protective with his TEAMMATE? To him, she should just be another one of those crazy, obsessive demons - to him - called _**fangirls**_. Shaking his head, he sat on the grass, crossing his legs to sit comfortably. Laying an elbow on his thigh and resting his face in his palm, he wondered about this... guilt.

He felt his mind overcome with rage as she held the Dobe, making him wanting to reach for her arms and pull her to his side. He felt the rage take control of his mouth as he insulted her abilities when all she wanted was to simply train with him. He had to advert his eyes away from the hurt in her eyes as she lowered her head to the ground dejectedly, slumping her shoulders in misery. Next thing he knew, the rage took control of his body, making him shove his hands in his pockets roughly and stomping away to the training grounds, a place where he could find peace.

He just wanted to go _SOMEWHERE_, not wanting to see the sight of _**them**_ together. Sadly, his damn pride came for a visit and made him keep his cool and he just walked away calmly. Boy, was Kakashi going to be upset with him. He had forgotten that his sensei was there too, witnessing his students' exchanges, his masked face showing interest behind that book of his.

Narrowing his eyes, he picked up a stray kunai and tossed it up and down in his palm before throwing it to the target with a flick of a wrist with ease from his spot on the ground. Impressive enough, it flew directly to the very middle. He sighed, moving his head upwards and staring up at the azure sky and white, fluffy clouds, wondering what he should do next. He reached and picked up a lonesome stick and spun it in his hands, bored.

He suddenly lost the will to even continue training and his mind was basically yelling at him to forget the pinknette and resume training. He just ignored it and sat in silence, the wind blowing his hair occasionally. His onyx orbs observed each leaf that was floating by.

He suddenly wondered what the pinknette was doing, totally trying to ignore the picture of her and the Dobe. Orange and pink... That's a weird combination in his opinion. The Dobe was clearly too stupid to notice the fact that she wasn't interested! Who knows if she'll have a change of heart in the future!? Questions flooded his mind.

*SNAP*

He looked into his hands. Oops. He managed to crush the 2 inch wide stick with only one hand. Opening his hand and dropping the remains of the poor stick to the ground, he looked towards the no-more-room-to-hit target. He glared furiously at it with annoyance, imagining that it was the Dobe's head instead. Too bad that the image of the Dobe's head had stuck his tongue out at the raven-haired genin as if he was mocking him. Eyebrow twitching madly, he reached for a kunai until he stopped midway, eyes widening.

He sensed 2 powerful, but unknown chakra signatures, 2 more familiar chakra signatures, and finally 3 weak ones. And they were all at one place. He placed a thumb on his chin thoughtfully. Come to think of it, 2 out of 7 of those chakra signatures felt eerily similar to his teammates'. He didn't remember anyone else in the village having such... power - except for the other jounins and the Hokage. So... We're they enemies...? Onyx orbs widened in horror. Dobe and Sakura were in danger!

He immediately stood up, gathered his belongings, and rushed off.

* * *

'_These are foreign... Why are they here...?'_ Viridian orbs examined the two figures in front of her.

The male had on a black-looking jumpsuit, the hood resembling cat ears. His face had a threatening look, purple face-paint painted abstract lines all over. He wore matching black gloves, revealing only his fingers. His shoes were regular ninja sandals, only black, matching his all-black attire. Strapped on his back was an oddly shaped object, fuzz resembling hair stuck out at the top. In his right hand held the scarf of the 3rd Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. Viridian eyes narrowed in annoyance at the little one's name. She never liked him one bit, especially when he had insulted her strength and even had the gall to _**question**_ her gender!

Biting her lower lip, she moved onto the next person, who was standing behind the male.

She had a unique hairstyle of 4 spiky pigtails _(or ponytails?)_ at the back of her head. Her attire consisted of a pinkish-purplish kimono, reaching to the thighs, but a little higher than the knees. Her headband was worn at her neck decoratively, proudly showing the 'Sand' symbol, indicating they may be from Suna. Her shoes were also the regular ninja sandals, also black. The most interesting attribute to her was the humongous foldout fan strapped onto her back. How does she carry that, the pinknette might not know... until later...

"Let go of me..." The Hokage's grandson struggled, but the harsh tug at his scarf made him lose his breath even more. The sadist smirk on his scarf-puller made him cringe in fright, fully showing him that he had no intention to let go. At times like these, the poor kid did NOT want to seem weak! Especially if it's in front of his idol, Naruto-niichan! Oh, how he wished so much that a time machine would just pop right out of nowhere and reverse everything!

* * *

Onyx eyes narrowed at the voices. He couldn't really see through this tall, wooden fence he was in front of. He opted for climbing up the tree next to him.

Firstly, he was clever enough to hide his chakra. He was going to climb up using the tree climbing technique Kakashi had taught them earlier _(During the Zabuza Arc)_, but that would involve using chakra. Now that left him no choice but to climb up the 'regular way'.

He laid his hands on the tree and was about to climb until-

"HEY! YOU FAT PIG! If you don't let him go, I'll make you pay! Fatass! Idiot!"

-until he decided to pay Mr. Ground and its wife, Mrs. Grass a visit and bid Ms. Tree good bye.

He accidentally fell on the ground, cursing the Dobe's very soul to the very deep, bloody hell pits of Satan's many netherworlds with an array of silent death threats. He was very lucky that everyone on the other side was too engrossed in the Dobe's lame insults to even notice his own cursing.

Standing up and brushing away any pieces of grass sticking onto him, he readied again and climbed on the side of the tree that hid from everyone's views.

He made it to the top and settled himself comfortably on a branch, observing the whole thing. Amusement lit up in his onyx orbs as he witnessed Sakura strangling the Dobe, probably telling him to shut up.

To amuse himself, he picked up 3 small rocks. 2 in one closed hand and the other was being tossed up and down lightly in his left palm. He had a slight feeling that the rocks would come in handy.

* * *

"Well, after this one, I'll take care of the other annoying midget!" The guy with face-paint proclaimed, readying his fist for a punch. His cerulean eyes lit up with alarm and concern, causing him to charge forward, attempting to stop his fist.

"Hey!" he yelled, enraged. He charged forward, but stopped when he spotted a small rock flying and hitting the guy's hand, making him yelp in pain and releasing Konohamaru. The rock landed a few inches from Naruto's feet as he turned his head towards the direction it came from.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... First off, I couldn't resist making a fool out of Sasu-chan when he was climbing! *Trying to cover mouth from laughing***

**You know... I've ALWAYS pictured Sasu-chan as the 'easily jealous type'... Hence the jealousy throughout all these oneshots...**

**Hmm... I don't feel very satisfied with this oneshot...**

**Again, I'll just give the manga translators the credit for the dialogue here...**

**You know my routine: Review/Fav/Follow. (Lol, Copy and Paste are your best friends when you hate typing the exact same thing EVERY time... Peace!)**


	7. Jealousy At Its Finest Yet

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Geez, my iPod always runs out of batteries every time I type something interesting in Notepad! Yup that's right people, I ALWAYS create my stories and type them on my iPod. I'm not a fan of writing manually on paper 'cause it seriously irks the hell out of me when my hand keeps smudging the writing just because I'm left-handed :\**

**Also: First off, I know that most of you are really anticipating the part where Sasu-chan gets jealous at Lee, but I have noticed that there is ONE more SasuSaku moment before that. So... To satisfy your needs and desires, I've decided to combine both SasuSaku moments since they both happen at the same arc, same episode, and same place! It took me a while to sort this out, so hope you enjoy!**

_**Warning**_**: Some of Sasuke's death threats includes some... colorful images because I have a colorful mind... So, if you don't like the sound of **_**'raining blood'**_**, **_**'breaking bones'**_**, or something similar to that, then please ask an adult for permission before reading!~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I live in ****AMERICA**,** not ****JAPAN****. I am an ****AMERICAN GIRL****, not a ****JAPANESE MAN****. Enough said.**

**Edit (8/22/13): Crap... Just saw lots of grammar mistakes... *minutes later* There! All fixed! :D I'm a bit obsessed with correct grammar... xD**

**Also, I would like to thank **_**JLgods01**_** and **_**StillIntoSonic**_** for always reviewing! So, I'm dedicating this to both of you!~ *A* And thank you to the other reviewers too!**

* * *

_**Reviewers:**_

_**kinapuff18:**_ _IKR! I've been a SasuSaku fan/supporter for 6 years now and I STILL mentally squeal at that scene!~ *A* Lol, training and eating tomatoes are Sasu-chan's favorite past-times :3_

_**StillIntoSonic**__: I completely laughed at "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" xD Well, no need to re-watch it (even though you might have anyways...) because I decided to put what chapter of the manga each scene is from 'cause clearly, I didn't use the anime for reference. I just don't like the fact that Studio Pierrot (the animation team for Naruto) likes Hinata as a character more than of Sakura :/_

_**JLgods01**__: I know, I shouldn't put what episode it was from since I didn't use the anime for the scene (for the same reason at the top reply to StillIntoSonic). And from what I 'observed' from the manga scans: No, Sakura DIDN'T laughed with him, but she DID carried him. Yes, Sasuke DID said/insult her like that. I had to add SOME NaruSaku scenes just for the jelly Sasu-chan moments 'cause I LUV them :3_

* * *

_Title: Jealousy At Its Finest Yet_

_Chapter: Chapter 36_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance/Humor/Fluff_

_Word Count: 3633 (including everything else)_

_Summary: Sakura is feeling down in the dumps from the stress concerning with the upcoming Chunin Exams. Lee, a total weirdo with bushy eyebrows, suddenly comes up and confessed his love for our favorite pinknette. What will our favorite chicken ass-haired Uchiha do to cheer her up? Will he EVER get rid of Lee? Is he, perhaps, a NEW RIVAL IN LOVE!?_

* * *

_**vii. Jealousy At Its Finest Yet**_

Trying to stifle a loud yawn, Sakura opted for stretching her tired limbs and arms. She has been standing here, waiting for Naruto for about half an hour now. She took one nervous glance to the passive raven-haired prodigy idly standing by next to her, shuffling her feet uneasily. All he did was glare at some random direction and it looked like he was getting impatient by every second. She did not like the tense, silent atmosphere right now and starting a chat with the onyx-eyed boy would only make it more awkward, seeing how he was not the talkative type, nor was he that fond of her.

She sighed softly, going unnoticed to his onyx orbs.

* * *

He's never felt so awkward before. And in front of a _GIRL_ too nonetheless. And this _girl_ just so happens to be his teammate.

_'More like an angel-'_ STOP SASUKE! MUST. CONTROL. SELF.

He didn't want to look her in the eyes. If he did, then he would probably melt at the sight of those innocent viridian orbs just _innocently_ glancing at him and who knows if he would turn pink or crimson in the face.

He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him as if they were concerned for him. He knew who they belonged to, so he decided to practice glaring at the air, at some random direction. He leaned on the fence behind them, shifting into his 'cool' pose, his hands in his pockets.

'_Damn hormones...'_ he cursed.

* * *

Glancing at some random direction in front of her, she nervously worked up a tense smile at the incoming blonde running, waving his arm at her.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Ohayo!" he greeted cheekily, running to her side, madly waving his arm like a madman, unaware of the tense look on her face.

"Y-yea... Ohayo..." She returned his grin with another tense smile, unbeknownst that someone else had noticed it.

* * *

'Hm... Sakura... She seems... weird today...' His onyx orbs narrowed, silently observing the pinknette, who was trying to help the blonde pinpoint where to sign his name on his application.

He remained silent... Those two have been getting a lot friendlier with each other lately... He wanted to turn away in disgust and scoff audibly, but decided against it.

"So, I put my name here?" The blonde asked, scratching his head puzzled, one hand held the paper and the other held his pencil.

"Can't you read?" The pinknette asked teasingly, pointing to the spot where the name is required. The blonde flashed her a quick grin as a 'thank you' and quickly wrote his name down.

Ugh...

If only he could abandon the Dobe and pretend to never even know him... It would be even better if the Dobe was never even assigned on his team. But, if the Dobe was never on the team... Then it would only be... Him and Sakura... And maybe Kakashi, but mostly with Sakura...

*Activate Tiny Blush!*

With a miniscule blush staining his cheeks, he narrowed his at the Dobe. "Hn. Let's go already." he said annoyed, trying to hide his face by fastening his pace to the entrance. _'Stupid Dobe...'_

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, sharing a confused glance. Naruto shrugged, grabbing her wrist and tugged it along with him, trying to catch up to their teammate.

* * *

"You will let me pass through. And also, remove this surrounding created with genjutsu." The Uchiha prodigy commanded, wearing a smug smirk as he figured out the tricked. Viridian and cerulean eyes stared amazed, slightly agape at their third teammate. "I'm going to the third floor." he proclaimed, starting talks within the confused crowd.

"Ah... So, you noticed...?" One of the ninjas guarding the door smirked smugly at the raven-haired Uchiha, who returned the gesture with a smirk of his own before turning to the pinknette.

He had been worried that something had happened to her, and the way she seemed so sad and tense alarmed him and worry encased his onyx orbs endlessly. It's quite obvious that she needed something to cheer her up... Then...

"Sakura, you must have noticed first, right?" he asked her, eyes softening. All he received was a bemused look and a tilt of her head from her, so he continued, "Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team." he praised, letting a soft smile on his lips.

Then, he would be the one to cheer her up.

'_Sasuke-kun...'_ She looked incredulously at him, speechless. Then she sheepishly turned her head away from him and smiled bashfully, cheeks turning pink. _'Arigatou...'_ She smiled genuinely.

* * *

He felt his heart skip a beat. It had been so long since he had seen a genuine on her. Sure, she smiled at him a lot, but they were all fangirl-ish and flirty. Her real smile was the one that took his breath and heart away. Unbeknownst to anyone, he let a soft smile overtake his face when he saw her eyes lit up in confidence. He decided to secretly make her happy, for he never wanted to see her upset.

He silently listened to her smug voice, full of confidence.

"Of course, I noticed a while ago." A smirk appeared on her lips. "Because this is the second floor."

Naruto, who was completely oblivious to everything, just went with the flow and agreed to her words, "Yup!" He added a nod of his head, but all that did was make his two teammates ponder briefly if he was _really_ listening to everything - which they both doubt completely.

Upon her statement, the '301' sign turned into '201' instead.

"Hmm... Not bad." The other ninja, who was guarding the door, smirked. He cracked open his left eye slightly as he remarked. "But all you did was see through it!" Through half of his sentence, he quickly bent down on his hands and turned his body to aim a kick at the surprised Uchiha, causing gasps to be heard through the spectators.

Trying to retaliate, the Uchiha brought his right leg forward, trying to kick him as well. Surprise shone in his eyes as a flash of green appeared between them and caught both their legs before they hit.

The green jumpsuit wearing boy released their legs after letting a second for them to calm down.

'_He's fast... He was able to see both kicks and slide himself in between? This is...' _The pinknette analyzed, _'__He's completely different from the person that was getting knocked around earlier...'_ she noted mentally.

* * *

'_Catching my kick with his hand... What's this chakra in his arms...?'_ The raven-haired prodigy wondered, completely stunned by the boy's techniques.

"Hey." He heard a brunette male spoke up to the green jumpsuit wearing boy. "What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." His clear lilac _(plain white eyes or a soft lilac/lavender color?) _orbs showed strictness and were hardened at him, a silent gesture of demanding his answer.

"Well..." The boy with the green jumpsuit trailed off as he turned his eyes and head shyly to where Sakura stood. The brunette's face scrunched up in pure annoyance when he realized what he was directing his look at, his eyebrow twitching.

A girl with her brunette hair wrapped up in two cute buns muttered, "Oh no...!" She shook her head knowingly, hands on her hips. She must be their female teammate, the Uchiha concluded.

His onyx orbs lit up with curiosity, _'Huh? Their injuries have disappeared...'_ He watched as the boy clad with the green jumpsuit passed him and nervously approached his way towards Sakura, who in return, looked confused. The crowd around them haven't dispersed yet and watched with expectant eyes. Some even wished they had a tub of popcorn and comfortable seats to rest their tired legs.

"Hi..." he started, his voice holding a tone that sounded suspiciously like a loving tone to Sasuke's disturbed ears, causing him to glower at his back. Viridian eyes stared at him, a bemused expression appeared as she furrowed her brow. "My name is Rock Lee. So, yours is Sakura..." he said, a blush appearing on his face.

Naruto frowned as he stood silently next to the pinknette. He was pretty annoyed at how he was practically forgotten by everyone and the fact that a weirdo was in front of _HIS_ Sakura-chan! His blood boiled to the extreme as he heard his next words.

"Let's go out together! I'll protect you 'till I die!" He flashed a wide, shiny teeth grin, a thumbs up, and a wink, expectantly awaiting for her answer.

* * *

Onyx orbs saw red.

No way in hell, heaven, or even the _netherworld_ is she going to say 'yes' to that... that WEIRDO! She was _**HIS**_! This guy was getting on his nerves already! Having the _gall_ to _**CONFESS**_ to her when he's only known her for _10 minutes_ brought a wave of fury down his spine!

He unknowingly let out a soft growl, which thankfully went unnoticed by anyone.

He wanted to tie him to a chair, take out 2 giant fuuma shurikens _(those giant shurikens that he used against the Demon Brothers in the Zabuza Arc), _slash him up into tiny, miniscule, bloody pieces, and it would be _**RAINING**_ his blood! No matter how manic-like that sounded, that's what he gets for stealing **HIS** Sakura!

He stopped. Why on Earth was he getting so possessive over her anyways? The Dobe must have rubbed off on him. Yea, that's it.

He expectantly - and nervously - watched to see what her answer was. He could tell she was going to reject him, but...

"No way... You're lame..." she said bluntly, a weird look on her face.

Letting out a sigh that he didn't realize he was holding, he saw how the recently-rejected boy clad in green slumped his head down, a gloomy aura surrounding him. Naruto snickered openly as he folded his arms behind his head, fully enjoying Lee's rejection to its fullest. The onyx-eyed boy himself, wanted to yell 'IN YOUR FACE, FUZZY EYEBROWS!' right in front of him.

He felt a pair of eyes observing him, making him adjust his head to his right to find the male brunette with lilac eyes, who was talking to Lee earlier, staring at him. He saw how his body tensed up at the sudden head movement the raven-haired Uchiha made and opened his mouth, his narrowing eyes staring at him cautiously.

"Hey, you..." he started as he walked closer, his female teammate in tow behind him. "What's your name?"

* * *

A twinge of pain stroke her heart.

She - unknowingly - placed a hand softly on her chest, the area where her heart was.

It had happened once when she saw the way Temari blushed around him and it looked like she wanted to flirt with him too.

Now for the second time, it happened again when she saw the way how Lee's teammate grinned sheepishly at him and how a blush had crept up on her face.

Sakura didn't like it one bit.

It's bad enough that Ino was after him, as well as the rest of Konoha's female population, but now, she had _**2 MORE**_ fangirls to deal with.

A frown had etched its way onto her rosy-pink lips.

Boy, she was lucky that Naruto was too engrossed in his own thoughts to even notice her change of behavior.

She quickly shook her head and suddenly, a happy expression plastered itself onto her face. With a wave of her arm, she yelled with a happy tone, "Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Let's go!"

She didn't want to reveal this feeling of sorrow, so she will hide it with the cheery mask she had worn so often.

She extended her arms forward and grabbed both her teammates' hands. With a strong tug, she dragged them both towards the stairs of the third floor, happily skipping and occasionally humming.

They had all forgotten about the crowd of spectators surrounding them. Some of them stood their ground and their eyes had trailed after them while others dispersed and continued their way.

She had to be strong, she told herself.

A sad, gloomy aura was still around Naruto as he kept sulking, making him walk slowly after his female teammate. A 'Don't pull me.' came out of Sasuke's mouth, trying to keep up the pace with her.

Lee was staring at all three of their backs, a thoughtful look on his face came when he settled them on the Uchiha in blue.

* * *

"Hey, guy with the dark eyes." A familiar voice pierced through the peaceful period of silence.

Three surprised heads turned to the direction of the voice.

Naruto had his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed _(It rhymed~), _an obvious sign that he did not like this person at all.

Sakura instantly blanched at the newcomer, her eyes widening greatly and her mouth dropped comically. "Ack!" she exclaimed, completely horrified. She nearly choked on her breath supply!

Instead of being surprised, a smirk had appeared on his face as he stared up at Lee, "What is it?"

"Will you fight me right here?" he questioned the onyx-eyed prodigy, seriousness gleaming in his eyes.

"A fight right now?" he repeated, confused at his request.

He could faintly hear the pinknette behind him whisper, "Him..."

"Yes." Lee flipped himself off the balcony and landed a few meters away from him. He calmly stood up and pointed a thumb at himself, "My name is Rock Lee." He gestured a finger at the Uchiha, "When you want to learn a person's name, you introduce yourself first, right?" he asked, remembering the raven-haired genius's words from his conversation with his teammate, Neji.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Heh, so you know." he said calmly. Inside, he was _itching_ to inflict him with a _**great**_ amount of pain and suffering.

"I want to fight you." Lee stated, shifting into his battle formation. "I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan." he explained. "Plus..." He turned his head to the unsuspecting pinknette, a blush appearing onto his face.

He could easily see that obvious tense movement of her body, an obvious, grossed-out look on her face. He could practically _hear_ the Dobe's teeth grinding and snarling and he was standing on the other side of her.

He didn't blame him, 'cause he, himself, was practically raging on the inside as well.

'_HOW. DARE. HE.' _was the first thing that came to mind and sent his insides and blood boiling to its extreme.

He grinded his teeth furiously in blind rage and proceeded to bite his lips to prevent letting out a jealous, angry snarl that sounded like that of a furious, ferocious blood hound.

This guy was just _**asking**_ for a _death wish_.

He clenched his fists so hard that his nails pierced his palms and small droplets of blood dripped - unnoticed - on the floor.

He felt like using... this green jumpsuit wearing bastard as his living target. Oh, how he wants to impale him with _**thousands**_ of anything with a very sharp edge, scrape out his insides, and tear his body apart _LIMB. FROM. LIMB_.

_**'I call dibs on his heart, flesh, and bones.'** Inner Sasuke snarled out, pounding his fist into his palm a couple of times._

_'Gladly.' _Sasuke agreed.

A very satisfied smirk appeared as he listened to her voice, which was full of disgust and discomfort, might he add.

"EWW! Those lower eyelashes are EWW!" She openly flinched back with great disgust, tears pouring down comically.

How he wanted to put her behind his back and shield her away from the sight of that... green beast...! He felt pity for the poor pinknette. Though, he had to bite the inside of this mouth to stop a chuckle in his throat.

The Dobe could be seen glaring hatefully at Lee. Soon, much to his dismay, the Dobe's head turned to look at Sakura protectively.

She rubbed her forearms with her hands, shivering heavily in revolt. "Hairstyle is lame... And those thick eyebrows..." she frightfully continued, hoping to insult him enough to leave her alone. But boy, was Lady Luck against her today...

"You are an angel!" He blew her a sloppy kiss accompanied with - much to her and his dismay and fueling the Dobe's anger - a _flying heart_ heading towards her!

Onyx eyes saw _**blood crimson**_ and narrowed themselves into a _VERY_ hateful glare that could even send a whole village crying miles away, wetting their own pants.

*Vein Pop*

Now he just felt like attempting murder and skinning the darn bastard alive! Then he would chop him up into pieces and store them away as a '_precious'_ memento!

This guy was seriously ANNOYING. Way more annoying than _NARUTO_ and he's the epitome of annoying! At least the Dobe didn't plan to be intimate with her, but **HIM**!?

He watched with anger and jealousy as she fearfully sent her whole body tumbling backwards desperately, her head slamming into the floor. He was relieved when she had successfully dodged the 'dangerous' flying heart. He heard her yelled a - cute - "Kya!" and he felt his face go warm when she scooted closer to him, like a cute, frightened puppy.

He watched with slight satisfaction as she chided him, "HEY! Don't throw weird things!" she exclaimed angrily, holding up a fist, her veins becoming quite conspicuous now. "I barely escaped with my life..." she muttered under her breath, but he had heard it from his excellent hearing to which he had to refrain from chuckling at his dejected face.

"You don't have to be that mean..." Lee remarked sadly.

However, he let his onyx orbs travel up to her head, where 2 bumps grew at from the harsh impact with the floor. Slight concern began to light up in his orbs as he stared at them. At least she didn't end up with a concussion, he thought on the bright side.

He wanted to kiss that forehead of hers tenderly to relieve her of the pain, but HE. MUST. REFRAIN. He had a reputation to keep up!

'_**Having a HUGE pain-in-ass ego, dignity, and pride FREAKIN' SUCKS.'**__ Inner Sasuke wailed._ Outer Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

He expressed his jealousy through his words. "Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name... Frankly, you're a fool." He glared with so much intensity that one or even two villages could be set on fire immediately. As an extra effect, his face darkened with a shadow over his eyes like in one of those dramatic moments in films. "You're about to learn what this mean, Thick Brows." he said, a warning tone in his voice.

He wondered why he even used a warning tone in his voice when clearly, he just wanted to BREAK. HIS. BONES.

"Please..." Confidence was heard through Lee's voice, insisting that he still wanted to fight. He beckoned his hand, a sign telling him to come at him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I bet you're finally happy that I finally updated! Just don't kill me if this sucks! School just started and being a freshman and nearly getting lost in a HUGE campus is sure tough!**

**Before you get kinda lost, let me explain: Yes, Sasuke doesn't have an inner in the manga, but hey, this IS FANFICTION. Inner Sasuke will make future appearances as well ;D**

**Random fact: During Algebra, my teacher gave us a **_**'non-math fun fact of the day'**_** and it was about TOMATOES. I remember something along the lines of: "When you eat a tomato, you fall in love." Sigh... Now, it's time to turn that into another SASUSAKU story!~ That is, IF I have time...**

**Hehe... I added some Saku-chan jealousy too...~**

**You know my routine: Review/Fav/Follow.**


	8. Her Words

**A/N: OMG. Haven't updated for a while now... SO SORRY! I just created a Tumblr 3 weeks ago and it's SO FREAKIN' ADDICTING. Link will be at my profile :D And be warned, my Tumblr is entirely SasuSaku (and some NaruHina) :D**

**Since I've been on writer's block for a couple of days now, I'm not so sure about this oneshot... So I'm sorry if it sucks... *tear*...**

**Disclaimer: I live in ****AMERICA,**** not ****JAPAN****. I am an ****AMERICAN GIRL****, not a ****JAPANESE MAN****. Enough said.**

* * *

_**Reviewers:**_

_**hama431: **__I can't tell whether you're being rude or supportive, but of course I'll update..._

_**StillIntoSonic: **__WEDNESDAY. YOU SERIOUS? I STARTED, LIKE, 2 WEEKS EARLIER. LUCKY YOU... And poor Sasu-chan... LOL. And also, I didn't mean for it to end in a cliffhanger. I meant that, after the events of the oneshot, the rest of the events will happen just like in the manga. So after Lee got into his battle stance and said "Please..." and beckoned his hand, the whole "Sasuke vs. Lee" battle happened just like in the manga, Team 7 meets Gai just like in the manga, everyone meets Kabuto just like in the manga, blah, blah, blah..._

_**Zen Ayuri: **__ARIGATOUUU...! And arigatou for your comment on my SasuSaku art on deviantart :D _

_**JLgods01:**__ Lol. OF COURSE I'LL UPDATE! *gives you cookie and hug*~_

* * *

_Title: Her Words_

_Chapter: Chapter 49_

_Rating: K or T_

_Genre: Romance_

_Word Count: 1226_

_Summary: Why is it that only her words can affect him so much...? Sasuke can only wonder..._

* * *

'_He's going to fall!'_ Sakura's body quickly reacted, her arm reaching into her pouch and fishing out a sharp kunai. "Naruto!" she screamed, her face scrunched up in great concern. With speed she didn't know she had, she accurately chucked it to the back of the blonde's shirt, successfully pinning him on the trunk of a thick tree. His whiskered face showed his cerulean orbs closed, his mouth slightly opened; one can see tons of scars and scratches all over his tattered body.

She let out a breath of relief. Her legs stumbled a little, wanting to collapse, but she knew that she had to stay strong. Her, as well as her whole team's, lives were in danger. She couldn't rest now, even though her vision started to show multi-colored dots of green and yellow.

She mustered all of her strength and her frown turned into an angry scowl.

* * *

His onyx orbs looked on the scene before him wordlessly.

Right now, he's been feeling many things...

Angry at her attention towards his dumb Dobe of a rival/best friend.

Frustration towards the creepy snake woman standing before them, looking quite smug and flicking her tongue tauntingly.

Fury at the snake woman for doing some strange attack at the Dobe's stomach, where a strange seal was imprinted at and for putting them all into dire danger.

Confused at his feeling towards _**her**_.

Even if he is a prodigy, there were still so many things in life that confuses him. Things like... friends, compassion - the strange feeling, he thought -, worry, or even _love_ - the feeling that confuses him the most.

He inhaled a deep breath. His top priority right now is to save his team from that snake woman, whose eyes traveled over him with lust and she smirked a sinister smirk.

His eyes widened as he let out a small curse. He had forgotten that the woman - devil or demon, as he preferred - had swallowed one of the scrolls they needed for the Chunin Exams. Onyx eyes narrowed as he stayed quiet and watched her heroic act of saving his rival/best friend. He heard her concerned-latched voice shouting the damn name of the one he desperately wanted to beat.

Right now, his mind was like a blank canvas... Its blank, white surface _begging_ for something to be smeared on it...

He felt like he was translucent to everyone right now...

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard her shout, snapping him out of his blank state.

His body jolted, but his head wouldn't turn to her direction, where he could feel her viridian orbs staring at him desperately. His body shook, wanting to disappear after looking so idiotic in front of everyone - especially _**her**_.

He didn't notice the way how her viridian orbs let out a tear and suddenly narrowed at him in anger.

"It's true that unlike you, Naruto is clumsy and can get in the way, but at least he's not a coward!" she shouted, trying to snap him back to his senses. "Right!?" She clenched her fists, bringing them up to her chest. Her throat desperately wished for cold liquid to run through it and relieve its soreness due to her constant shouting.

She watched as his face scrunched up in broken concentration, as if he was being reminded of something horrid he had once experienced. She watched as he clenched his teeth and fists, nails digging into his palms, leaving red prints and red, metallic liquid dripped. She even saw droplets of sweat dripping down his face, a wave of pain etched on his pale features.

* * *

His body shook as _**HIS**_ words rang and echoed clearly through his mind.

'_Foolish brother... If you want to kill me... then hate, spite! And survive pathetically!'_

Pain aroused in his heart, thumping madly.

'_Run and run...'_

He wanted to clench his chest and scream in pain loudly.

'_A cling desperately to life...'_

His breath was beginning to be erratic.

He wanted to put his two hands on his head and rip out his own hair. Just hearing the words from _**HIM**_ brought back many unnecessary thoughts and nightmares from long ago. His childhood flashed before his onyx orbs. After all those years of trying to lock them up in an unreachable and unbreakable cage... They were now for naught... He was for sure they were all doomed.

Suddenly, her words flashed through.

"_It's true that unlike you, Naruto is clumsy and can get in the way, but at least he's not a coward!"_

'_NO!' _he inwardly screamed, suddenly feeling a new wave of confidence flow through his veins. He opened his eyes, revealing three black tomoes against a red background.

The infamous, Sharingan.

He refused to end like this! He didn't want to die as a coward! He couldn't die now! He had a goal in life to accomplish! And he won't until it has been fulfilled!

It was all thanks to _**her**_...

Somewhere deep inside him briefly wondered how can her words affect him so much... Not even the Dobe's words can do the same... That, he'll worry later.

* * *

**A/N: Shit... It's so freakin' short... *face palm***

**Ya know, it took a LOT of willpower for me to stop typing, "He wanted to die as Sakura's lover!" xD**

**I've been pretty busy 'cause I have to re-read the whole manga just to hunt for those SasuSaku moments! You got to REALLY hunt for them... And school has been piling on me lately! So, don't expect an update for a few days now... Hope you understand...**

**You know my routine: Review/Fav/Follow**


	9. Fear

**A/N: OMFG... I don't have any excuse for this incredibly late update except... I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! FORGIVE ME! ;A; *bows down and bangs head on floor***

**Disclaimer****: I live in ****AMERICA****, not ****JAPAN****. I am an ****AMERICAN GIRL****, not a ****JAPANESE MAN****. Enough said.**

**Since it's Halloween... LET'S CELEBRATE WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

_**Reviewers:**_

_**hama431:**__ Okay..._

_**Zen Ayuri:**__ Aww... Oh, well. I need the flames/criticism (even though I'm very sensitive ;n;)_

_**JLgods01:**__ Aww... Really? I'm so flattered... *hugs again* _

_**StillIntoSonic:**__ Really? I always thought my style of writing confuses people... I'm really glad you like it! LOL. Sasuke... You'll always be a chicken in my eye... xD *rofl-ing at Sasu-chan becoming your man-slave*_

* * *

_Title: Fear_

_Chapters: 50, 51, 55, 56, 57_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Angst/Romance_

_Word Count: 2309_

_Summary: She was alone. In this forest that is full of bloodthirsty, vile, lurking creatures and enemies. Her teammates were both unconscious. It's up to her now to protect them._

* * *

_**ix. Fear**_

"UHHH!" His hands reached up to his head, tugging his jet-raven hair furiously. The pain was just too unbearable!

Her eyes lit in pure horror. What should she do? What _**CAN**_ she do!? She felt so helpless that she couldn't do anything to comfort him!

All she knew was that the name of the snake "woman" was Orochimaru. And to make it worse, his _(Orochimaru's)_ head suddenly flew towards the unsuspecting Uchiha's neck and bit him hard, sinking his snake fangs deep into his flesh.

"GAAAH!"

His sudden cry of pain echoed throughout the whole forest and through her ears, bringing her back to this cruel reality of bloodshed and battle.

She helplessly watched as his body moved towards her, his trembling hand staggering towards her own body.

She can feel her viridian orbs brim with fresh salty tears, a few dripping down her bruised cheeks. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

She leaned towards him and connected her own trembling hand into his. A perfect match; his fitting into hers perfectly. But now was not the time for any "happy" fangirl-ish fantasy.

This was real.

The cruel, wicked truth of reality.

Her hold was tender, but tightened just a bit. Just like a mother's gentleness with her child. Words of poor support spilled out of her dried lips. "Hang in there, Sasuke-kun!" She knew very well that he was in great pain. But what can she do in this situation? The very least was support with words.

"AHHH!" No matter what, he couldn't get anything out than yells of pain and suffering.

His grip on her hand tightened tremendously, hurting hers in the process, but she didn't care. "Please!" she begged hopelessly, her voice quivering into sobs and sniffles.

She jerked forward as she watched his body slide into the ground, becoming weaker and weaker. The only thing that didn't waver was his voice. His pain stricken voice.

"AHHH! GAAAH!" Droplets of perspiration dripped down his face one by one, damping his body and the ground, as well as creating a small puddle of sweat. _'Make it stop!'_ He coughed a few times. _'JUST MAKE IT STOP!'_ The flaming, burning intensity on his neck was intolerable; too overpowering for him and his weary body to overcome and withstand.

She just whimpered feebly, like a poor abandoned puppy desperately trying to cling onto their owners. She twirled her head left and right, trying to find some - or any - sort of help nearby. "Naruto...? Naruto... Sasuke-kun is-" She stopped as soon as her eyes landed on the same person she was calling just now.

Only... He was still unconscious; the kunai she threw earlier still pinned on the back of his shirt.

She stared at Naruto wordlessly in utter silence. After 5 seconds, she couldn't stand it anymore and exploded into waterfalls of tears. Her bawling echoed and vibrated throughout the forest, strong enough to make the birds fly away from the ruckus. She didn't pay any attention to it as she threw her arms around the raven-head and cried into him.

She suddenly heard trees nearby rustle, alarming her and ceased her crying to see. _'I...'_ She glanced towards the unconscious Sharingan-user. _'What should I do!?'_ Her eyes shut themselves in frustration.

She hated herself for not being able to help. She hated being the useless/weak one. And she hated standing around doing nothing and just watch her friends get hurt! Especially if they are protecting her!

Sniffling one last time, she raised her arm and wiped her eyes. Pumping her fist in new recognition, she - somewhat reluctantly - untangled her hand from Sasuke's icy cold ones and gingerly set him down on the floor.

She stood up, albeit stumbling slightly, but she managed to stand her ground. Using all of her leg muscles, she jumped up to where Naruto was and ripped off the kunai, stashing it back in her pouch. She exasperatedly took the blonde in her arms and hopped back down safely.

She set him down next to Sasuke and pondered how she could survive in this forest while dragging two unconscious guys with her with her almost-no-energy body to safety. It wasn't going to be an easy task, that's for sure.

'_Ugh! Why didn't I spend my spare time sparring again!?' _she mentally berated herself, but stopped when she realized that she was scolding herself in the middle of nowhere in her mind. _'I am such an idiot...'_

'_**Yup.'**_ _Inner agreed, acting like it was a daily thing that her outer self was always like this._

'_Not helping.' _

Inner just rolled her eyes.

* * *

She sighed, feeling tired, but quite content.

She managed to somehow drag her team to safety underneath the many gigantic roots of a tree, acting like some sort of cave.

She stretched and kneeled down, reaching into her pouch. Pulling out her water bottle _(she'll never know how that bottle survived this whole ordeal...)_ and two dried, but clean rags. Damping the rags with some water, she gingerly lowered it onto their foreheads.

It wasn't much, but at least she did _something_...

"Guuu..." came from the Uchiha prodigy's mouth as he wore a face of ache and discomfort, tilting his head to the side a bit.

The pinknette worriedly placed a hand on his forehead. _'His breathing is returning to normal... but still a strong fever...'_

'_I...'_ She stared at both of them. They've gone through so much painstaking ordeals just to get here... _'I... I must protect them...'_ Fortunately, she managed to set up a few traps around the surrounding area just in case.

* * *

He can feel the power surging through him.

That wonderful power spreading like crazy, fueling his hatred and mind.

Little by little, he tried to bring himself up, earning gasps and stares from everyone.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake..." he heard her say, but it ended up on deaf ears as he felt himself go blind with rage like the color of rubies and the strength of a tsunami as his Sharingan eyes fixated on Sakura's bruised, tattered form.

Overprotectiveness started to flow through his veins and he lusted for revenge for her.

"Sakura..." Everyone tensed and shivered slightly at the sound of his cold, bloodthirsty, enraged tone. "Who did this to you...?" He swear, he'll personally tear the limbs off of her attacker.

She, on the other hand, was absolutely speechless. "S-Sasuke-kun...?"

He simply repeated himself, feeling more infuriated than before. "Who is it?" He sounded more commanding and harsh, making her wince visibly. How dare they hurt her. For that, they shall pay dearly.

"Sasuke-kun... Your body..." she said, concern latching on her voice.

He just stared at his hands, and at her. He didn't want her to worry for him, so he just said, "Don't worry... Not only that... I feel power overflowing from within me. I feel great..." He clenched his fist. "He gave it to me."

"Huh...?" was her reply. The other just stared, also thinking the same thing altogether.

"I finally understand it... I am an avenger... Even if I must the Devil's fruit... I am on a path where I must gain power..."

She merely gaped at him, trying to understand his confusing riddle-like statement. She gave an audible gasp as she saw the ominous aura surrounding him grew even more ominous.

"Now..." he started, getting back on topic. "It was you guys, right?" He'll start by teaching these guys a lesson first, giving them revenge in her place. Right now, he just felt angry to see her hurt in any way. She was just too... innocent to hurt... To innocent to be scarred with the mere images of death...

He sent the three sound ninjas a bone-chilling death glare. A glare so chilling that Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Tenten _(excluding Neji. He's too cool to tremble...) _trembled a bit in terror.

* * *

"Hehe... So you're proud of these two arms?" Venom was loud and clear in his voice. Enjoyment of torturing him swarmed in his crimson Sharingan eyes.

He lifted one leg and stomped on Zaku's back. Hard too. He smirked as he heard his victim gasp and in a split second, he began tugging his arms with almost no effort at all, Zaku's poor excuse of pleading fell on deaf ears.

Her viridian eyes widened. So did everyone else.

*SNAP*

An agonizing scream entered Sasuke's content ears. He enjoyed hearing such sounds from his opponents. He released the sound ninja's now dislocated arms and watched his body fall to the dirt.

A collected round of terrified gasps escaped from the mouths of Team 10, Dosu, Tenten, and Sakura.

She gazed at him, watching how sinister dark chuckles slipped out of his lips.

His head turned slowly. "You're the only one left..." He took a few intimidating steps towards Dosu, who got alarmed and tried to back away slowly. "I hope you let me have more fun..."

'_This isn't...'_ An image of him flashed into her head.

Her lips quivered, eyes narrowing with a strong desire to stop him. _'This isn't Sasuke-kun!'_ Her leg muscles started straining as she stood up abruptly, but she ignored it.

She ran towards him, and embraced him from behind. "STOP!"

He felt himself tense at the touch, and turned only his head to face her frightened face. The sight that he was met with made him stop completely. He just stared deeply into her emerald green orbs, which made her feel like his eyes were piercing directly through her.

As soon as she met with his hatred-filled eyes, more tears came trailing down. It was absolutely frightening. Desperate to stop this hatred from growing even more, she whispered gently, but pleadingly. "Please... Stop..."

He didn't know why, but his heart suddenly lightened and the great power within him receded back into his newly acquired seal slowly. Soon, all of the marks were gone, yet they both just retained their still-embracing position. The air was silent; the scent of blood still lingered behind.

Before he knew it, his legs gave out on him and he started heading for the ground. Sakura's arms were still around him, comforting and patting his back. "Ugh..."

"Sasuke-kun!" She patted his back several time soothingly.

* * *

"Just looking at you gets on my nerves..." the lazy Nara pointed out nonchalantly, hands in pockets.

"HA?" Naruto questioned threateningly, narrowing his cerulean eyes at the shadow user of Team 10. "Huh?" He had absolutely no idea where he was or what he was doing here. Out of the blue, something pink caught his eye. Looking more closely and squinting, he saw that it was... "Oh!? Sakura-chan!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their attention to their loud-mouth teammate, both wearing different expressions. Sakura: confused. Sasuke: annoyed and death glaring at the blonde knucklehead. _'Baka...'_ the prodigy thought.

"What...?" came out of the pinknette's lips. She quirked an eyebrow.

Naruto ran and slid himself right in front of her. "Sakura-chan! Your hair!" Just what exactly happened while he was unconscious!? Not to mention she was looking completely disheveled and bruised too! There was going to be hell to pay!

This exchange pretty much irked the "forgotten" Uchiha sitting _**right next**_ to the pinknette. Man, how he hated being invisible right now and would pretty much would _**love**_ to kick the Dobe's ass right now.

"Just trying to change my image! Yea, an image change!" she lied, trying to make it sound like no big deal. But, inside she was pretty torn apart that she had lost something she have so much effort in growing, but it was worth it. She smiled sheepishly, not even noticing the looks Sasuke and Ino were sending her.

His now-onyx eyes had some disappointment in them. He admit, she _**did**_ look nice with long hair... He stayed silent while listening to her talking to Naruto _(I think he's just being jelly... :3)_.

* * *

He smirked in sweet satisfaction as he watched - amused - her punch the Dobe straight in the face. Albeit, he disliked the fact that she was actually defending Thick-Brows.

He _**strongly**_ disliked it when she smiled at "Lee-san" and _**sincerely**_ thanked him.

He really disliked _(Hate is such a strong word...)_ Thick-Brows and the Dobe. Enough said.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! So much typing! So long too... Am I forgiven now? *uses puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Yea... I didn't really feel like making a completely angst-y feeling chapter... It's just not me... So, I've added some humor at the end only... Hope that was okay with some of you guys...**

**Damn... I have so much feels right now 'cause I'm writing this and listening to **_**"Everything We Touch" by Cascada**_**... That song reminds me too much of SasuSaku... *cries***

**Hope you guys have a great Halloween! ('Cause I obviously don't celebrate it.)**

**You know my routine: Review/Fav/Follow**


End file.
